Martial Artist (class)
Martial Artist Some trainers physically exceed some pokemon in hand-to-hand combat. Their mastery of the Martial Artist is unparalleled by the untrained, random attempts of assault performed by any other trainer. They can take out other trainers with little effort, and their pokemon benefit from their exploits as well. The Martial Artist has a natural affinity for the Fighting, Steel, Rock and Ground types of pokemon and can better train them to use their attack to their full potential. Cross Classing Chaser: Martial Artist, 17 DEX, 14 CON Enduring Soul: Martial Artist, 17 CON Tough Guy: Martial Artist, 14 CHA, 2 Tough Contest Ribbons Type Ace: Martial Artist, 14 CON (You must choose Fighting, Ground, Rock or Steel for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Martial Artist Gifted Features 'Improved Combat' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You hit a foe with an attack. Effect: Add your STR and DEX modifiers to the damage you deal as a Trainer. 'Improved Endurance' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your HP value. Effect: Add your STR and DEX modifiers and multiply the total by 5 HP. Add this to your HP total. Blade Weapons User Blunt Weapons User Chain Weapons User Fist Weapons User Pole Weapons User Short Blade Weapons User Martial Artist Features 'Arm Thrust' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, a pokemon who knows Arm Thrust Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Arm Thrust. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Body Focus' Prerequisites: Martial Artist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Recover HP as if you had taken an extended rest. You do not gain any of the other benefits of an extended rest. 'Dizzy Punch' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, has suffered a Dizzy Punch attack Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Dizzy Punch. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Double Kick' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, a pokemon who knows Double Kick Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Double Kick. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Doubleslap' Prerequisites: Martial Artist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Doubleslap. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Façade' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, has suffered a Façade attack Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Façade. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Jump Kick' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, a pokemon who knows Jump Kick Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Jump Kick. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Karate Chop' Prerequisites: Martial Artist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 2 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Karate Chop. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Pound' Prerequisites: Martial Artist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 2 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Pound. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Strong Guy' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, 15 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever you make a Strength check, or make a roll that requires you to add your STR modifier to your roll for damage, add 5 to your roll. 'Tough Skin' Prerequisites: Martial Artist, 13 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When you take damage, from any source, reduce the damage by your STR modifier unless the damage source specifically says it cannot be reduced. Category:Base Classes